Ice-Queen Broken
by PuppyFang
Summary: Lily Evans is the Ice-Queen of Hogwarts. The girl who could have any boy she wanted but they could never steal her heart. In her seventh year witches and wizards within Hogwarts go mysteriously missing and end up dead, unrelated to Voldemort. James Potter has always been the bane of her existence but as they work together on the murders, can he finally get through her ice heart?


**Full Summary: **

** Lily Evans is the Ice-Queen of Hogwarts. The girl who could have any boy she wanted but they could never steal her heart. Just before her seventh year her parents are killed in a shocking accident and then witches and wizards within Hogwarts go mysteriously missing and end up dead, which is nonrelated to Voldemort while the threat of him remains over everybody's head.**

**James Potter has always been the bane of her existence but as they work together on the murders, can he finally get through her ice heart? **

**Chapter One-The hidden Clue**

_Dear Diary _

_I don't want to go back to Hogwarts this year. It is my last year, where I ace all my newts and go on to getting a job at the ministry, or maybe a teaching post. I am smart and have always held the highest grade in my year and in all the houses, my teachers tell me I have potential and can go far. _

_I used to care but now I don't. _

_It's funny the things you stop caring about. _

_People wouldn't say I cared. They were wrong. I do, I just didn't show it. _

_I really do not want to go back to Hogwarts. I want to stay here with my parents although there gone. But being at home will bring me closer to them. This is where they lived; this is where they now lay. _

_I never liked being home. My parents were the best you could have, are. They may be dead now but if I use past tense when talking about my parents then that means I've accepted their death. _

_And who could ever accept something like that? _

_I want to stay, for the first time in my life. I want to stay here with mom and dad. I have to go to Hogwarts and my heart will be as steeled as ever. I need to survive this year. _

"Hey mom, hey dad" Lily Evans kneeled down by the grave, the headstone with her parents' names engraved had now been put up.

Christopher and Jemini Evans knew each other throughout their entire school years. Jemini was the beautiful and the smart one who wanted to be a family lawyer, Christopher the handsome inspiring history writer.

They got together at their school prom and moved into a flat together, while Jemini entered college Christopher worked at writing his first novel. They got married when Chris finished his first novel and conceived their first child on Jemini's graduation. Jemini battled her career with looking after her children, things made easier by Chris who was always home working on his next novel.

Although they didn't have much money they had enough.

They had had the perfect love story and then like all perfect love story's disaster came knocking on their door.

"I have to go back to Hogwarts now so I can't see you both as much. I wish I could stay here. But gramps is here and you know how strict he is, he demands I have a good education. 'You're the smart one Lily. Petunia is not, the only skill she has is being nosy, she could only end up a reporter or neighbourhood watch. But you, you have so much' He said to me" Lily smiled. "I'm going to miss you mom and dad" She touched her heart. "Always here"

Lily walked away, across the graveyard when she felt something, eyes watching her. She turned around sharply, hoping that maybe Severus would be there. He wasn't, she closed her eyes.

She missed him; they hadn't talked since he called her that name. Mudblood. You know, now she just couldn't care. He could call her that just so long as they were friends again. But she had too much pride to make the first move. That would have to come from him.

She reopened her eyes to see a crow staring straight at her. It was startling that she fell back a step and her throat closed up. It was just sitting there, staring at her with unblinking eyes. Lily liked animals, she even talked to them but this was, this one had something dark and malevolent about it.

She backed away without staring at it but it's eyes saw through her and then she just snapped. Her parents were dead and this thing wanted to undress her with its eyes.

She picked up a stone and hurled it at the bird, just before it made contract the bird flew up in the air. "Leave me alone" She shouted as the crow decided to just hover in the air. "Just fuck off" She yelled with everything she had, the crow seemed to listen this time and she sagged with relief.

It felt good yelling as tears of anger fell down her cheeks. She wiped at them softly and turned back to home.

Home wasn't much, just the ordinary under-dressed estate. They were teenage boys loitering on the top floor, her floor. They were two gangs around the estate; one was the boys that were sitting just above her as she walked up the floors. The other was a group of vicious teenage girls. Lily didn't know which gang was worse.

"Hey Evans" Joel Moore, that was his name jeered at her as she reached the top floor.

"Goodbye Moore" She went towards her door but one of the other boys blocked her way.

"You have three seconds to move out my way" She said to them as they formed a circle around her. "One, two" Three of the boys dropped back seeing the fierce and serious look on her face. "Three"

She shoved Joel making him fly back against the railings and then turned to the two boys left and swung her fist up into the boy's nose making blood gush out. The last boy rushed her but she was quicker, hooked her foot with his right leg which sent him tumbling down to the floor.

She turned around to the other boys but they put their hands up and backed away.

She looked over at her house to see her gramps watching her, she walked up to him and he put a hand on her shoulder. "You're do fine Lily but don't go beating up anyone who gets in your path"

"I wasn't beating them up, just getting them out my way" Lily smiled at him. He tucked a piece of her hair that fell in front of her face behind her ear and kissed her temple. "Don't worry Lilybear"

"I won't gramps"

As she followed into the house, the utter hatred in her sisters eyes made her have the itch to go back to Hogwarts. It was just like the situation with Severus, they both had to make the first move.

It's just Petunia irked her more, when it was her not so much but then when their little brother got the letter it really pissed Lily off that Petunia hated him then too.

Lily carried on into her bedroom and then opened the connecting door where her eleven year old brother lay back on his bed, eyes closed but she knew he wasn't asleep. He had been distant since their death, boxed up in his room and only coming out for meal times. None of them had the heart to say otherwise.

"I'm fine Lily" He said, eyes still closed.

She debated for a moment and then went back into hers and started packing for the new school year, the one that she just did not want anymore.

0~0

There was no parents to take Jeremiah Junior Evans, conceived on Jemini's Evan's birthday that writer Chris Evans had to name his son after Jemini, to the train station.

Lily walked him through the barrier and got him settled with other first years. Then found herself a compartment, threatening people to leave her alone if they disturbed her. She wasn't ready to face her posse; she didn't think she ever could be.

Once the train pulled up to Hogsmeade when she got out her posse were just there and she abruptly pulled away from the Hogwarts students. The first years headed towards the boats as the other years headed towards the invisible drawn carriages that were now visible to her. The thestrals were ugly creatures she decided as she walked away from it all.

The urge to runaway filled her within that moment and she considered it, it would be easy. All she had to do was wait until the train was checked of any leftover students or trunks and then re-board the train. Once she was in London, she could go anywhere. She could go to a muggle school, just suddenly join in for the last year; she could easily get the grades within that time to go off to college. There was so many opportunities out there, she would join the muggle community and just get away from all this.

Her feet led her up the grassy hills towards the castle with a heavy heart, her feelings lit up on her face for the whole world to see, but they never would.

It didn't take her long, didn't feel long at all and then the castle came into view. She had never come this way before but her feet knew where to take her.

She hurried towards the doors as the students entered, mingling in to seem as if she had never wavered away from the group in the first place.

"There you are Lily" Meghan Scott, another muggle born hugged her first as she headed to her seat at the table. One by one she accepted the welcoming hugs of her group, slipping into their cool embraces.

Lily sat down with an air of elegance. She had thought that she couldn't do this year but she had been slightly wrong. She did feel better here, at least a little bit. If she had her own way she would be with her parents but for right now she could be content.

"Quiet" Headmaster Dumbledore called shutting up the whole hall for the first years to come in. Lily scanned the faces until she saw her brother and didn't take her gaze off him as the sorting hat burst into song.

The sorting began and it seemed to Lily that there was many students with their second names beginning with A, B, C, D. It finally reached the E's with which Henry Vale complained that he wanted the sorting over and done with. Lily located Henry Vale and sent him a scorching glare, he looked down sheepishly and she returned to the sorting's.

"Jeremiah Junior Evans"

Jeremiah walked up to the stool, not uneasy at all and sat down. Although he appeared absolutely fine Lily could see the worried façade that he was hiding.

Lily counted every second the hat stayed there reaching 130 when the hat spoke. "GRYFFINDOR"

She breathed a huge breathe of relief that he was in her house, she had to keep her eye on him and if he was in another house then it would make the job harder. She clapped the loudest for him and he searched for her eyes and made contact as he sat down with a boy and a girl that Lily had left him with earlier.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts!" Dumbledore stood up as the last sorting was done and the hat taken away. "Now enjoy the feast!"

Lily wasn't that much hungry and only had one plate full when normally she'd have four without getting fat. As the feast came to a near end when everyone was on the puddings, Professor McGonagall came over towards her and pointed to out of the hall. "What you done?" Frank Longbottom, a beautiful boy with a messed up mind asked.

"I don't know" She smiled tightly at Frank who stared after her with a worried gaze as she exited the hall. She liked Frank only has a friend but she always felt that he felt something more for her then just friendship.

Professor McGonagall was waiting for her with a stern look. Lily's mouth went dry as anybody's did when in trouble with McGonagall. She was an okay person until you pissed her off, with which then she was utterly terrifying.

"Ms. Evans, you were supposed to have joined the rest of your fellow prefects in the prefect carriage this smorning, care to explain what happened?"

A sense of fear ran through her. How could she have been so forgetful? , her parents would be so disappointed in her if they were here now.

"I'm sorry if you wish to take away my head girl badge, but I promise that I will never ever again forget my duties"

Professor McGonagall's expression dropped just a little bit. "We shall let it slide just this once, but I must let you know Ms. Evans that this cannot happen again"

"It won't I swear"

"Right then, well Sirius Black will take you through all that you miss"

"Sirius Black is Head boy?" Lily's mouth dropped open in shock. She would never expect the meanest and biggest rule-breaker of Gryffindor to be appointed head boy.

"Yes he is" Professor McGonagall said leaving and then Sirius Black was just there.

"Little miss Evans" He smiled with a shake of the head. "I am so disappointed in you"

"Go to hell" Lily snapped. "I had reasons"

"Right" Sirius laughed. "Well shall we?"

"I rather not but I guess neither of us have any choice" Lily started walking towards the Gryffindor Tower, Sirius having to jog to keep up.

Lily was glad that she was going to have her own quarters but now knowing she was going to have to share it with Sirius Black she wasn't so much glad anymore.

"Our new home" Sirius sighed with glee.

Lily whipped around, her hair flying across his face.

"Jesus girl, I know I like dogs but I don't like their hair in my face" Sirius complained.

"Are you calling me a dog?" Lily stepped back a step with widened eyes.

"Well no" Sirius scratched his chin. "But you'll make a very pretty one"

Lily was torn between slapping him and accepting the compliment. "Nice save Black"

"I do my best" Sirius bowed making Lily roll her eyes. She stepped into their quarters. Two big stuffy armchairs sat around a roaring fire, it looked cozy and warm. The walls were painted in red and cream with a Quidditch poster on the wall.

Lily headed over to the first door meeting a cupboard full of cleaning supplies. "Damn we meant to clean? That's so unfair" Sirius said from behind her. She turned around to see him pouting.

"Were supposed to be responsible for ourselves"

"Yeah well it sucks"

Lily opened the next door. "Why did they choose you to be head boy?"

"I think they thought putting me in such a role would change my behaviour"

Lily snorted as she laid back on the king sized bed in the room.

"I better have one of them" Sirius frowned as he went into the next room. She soon got an answer for that question as she heard the howling coming from the next room.

"Hey! I want the big bed" Sirius said charging towards her room, she locked the door before he reached it. Then as a second thought, added a silencing charm. Perfect. Now all she had to do was stay in here forever.

Lily examined the room further; there was a big sized wardrobe and a double chest of drawers, all in oak. The other door attached to it led to the bathroom, a sink and toilet lay to one side, a lengthy cupboard next to them. The opposite side was a wide span bath with shower. The bathroom's colour was grey tiles and light blue walls. Lily loved it.

She had sat down and was packing away, an hour later when a note slipped through the door. She sighed and got up to pick it up. _Open the damn door Evans!_

"What do you want?" She asked, leaning against the door.

"For you to answer this damn door" Sirius sighed and then brightened up. "You haven't forgotten about the party, have you?"

The back to school party, of course. Well now it was the last back to school party where everyone would get drunk out their face, cheat on their other boyfriends/girlfriends and have huge hangovers their first day.

"I did"

"You're losing your memory, darling"

"Do not call me darling"

"Alright" Sirius held his hands up. "You are coming, aren't you?"

"Of course"

Sirius left her then and she returned to her trunk, shifting through to find something to wear. She decided on a simple flower dress which was maybe a bit too short to be simple. But as she looked in the full length mirror on the wardrobe putting in her hair a sunflower, she looked colourful and vibrant, yeah she was fine.

"You look lush" Sirius said as she came out her room to find him dressed in a blue shirt and black trousers that flared out at the bottom. "In a sweet way, how do I look?"

"Guaranteed to get laid"

"After all Lily Evans that's what we all want" Sirius said as he opened the door.

"Is it?"

"Don't you say love Lily dear-"

"Don't call me dear"

"You are like me Lily"

"And what if I am?" Lily walked past him but Sirius blocked her way. She had never been in such close proximity to him before and he smelled awfully nice of the aftershave he was wearing.

He never got the chance to answer. "Hey Sirius, there you are!" James Potter with Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew rounded the corner and stopped when they saw Lily.

Sirius moved and Lily brushed past him and walked past the others. All she heard as she rounded the bend was James Potter say to Sirius Black "You spend quarters with her and think you can get it on with my girl?" And rolled her eyes. As if she'd ever be James Potter's girl.

**A/N: I tweaked it a bit so that Sirius Black is head boy instead of James Potter. I have also added a brother to the Evan's family. **

**Reasons for tweaking: Well Sirius Black and Lily Evans will be together for a while but it won't be serious at all, appointing Sirius Black as head boy allows them to spend time together as just them leading up to their fling. But that is all it will be, a fling. **

**For the brother well you'll have to find out and see. **

**I have a complete idea of where the story will be going however I cannot guarantee fast updates. Although I will let you know that people letting me know they enjoy my story helps. **


End file.
